


Imprint

by belivaird_st



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Roommates, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Barbara Ann Minerva tries to ignore Diana one morning.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

“Good morning.”

Diana leaned up against the doorframe, watching her roommate, Barbara Ann, zip up her dark green backpack on top of her frameless bed. Barbara refused to respond back to the super heroine and kept her head down, letting her golden-blond wavy tresses hang over her face. A glare was reflecting off her wire-rimmed glasses.

“Um, hello...?” Diana blinked. She realized Barbara was ignoring her on purpose. For what reason? She did not even know. 

“Barbara, I know you can hear me,” Wonder Woman was saying now, feeling a small tightness grow from the back of her throat. She now watched Barbara Ann Minerva swing her tanned arms through both the backpack straps with her fingerless leather gloved hands flipping her hair out from underneath. The woman turned around to face Diana with a stony expression. As soon as she moved forward to leave the room, she felt the raven-haired princess snatch her by the golden-haired forearm and yanked her back. 

_“Hello?! Earth to Barbara Ann! I’m talking to you!”_ Diana exclaimed. Her eyes softened the moment she caught Barbara’s own glint back with full betrayal and hatred. 

“Let go of me, Diana.”

Automatically, she did. Barbara Minerva aggressively pulled herself inches apart from Diana, taking a deep breath.

“What’s wrong with you? What did I do?” Diana asked, trying not to sound hysterical. She never wanted to upset those she loved and cared deeply for. That was not how she was brought up. That was not how her Queen mother, or general aunt, raised her to be.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Barbara snapped. “I’m clearly invisible to you, so I’ll act upon it.” 

“Invisible?” Diana repeated. She laughed weakly. “Barbara—I see you—”

“We never hang out. You never want to hang out with me. You’re too busy heart throbbing with that smart-ass, oversized Ken doll, Steve Trevor...”

“Steve and I, are together, Barbara Ann. We’re a couple. You have to understand that we share a history long before—”

 _“I love you!”_ Minerva screeched. _“Living with that truth is tearing me apart! I’m sick of waiting for you, for hoping that maybe you’ll have the same feelings for me, too!”_

Diana closed her mouth and sighed. She always knew Barbara had a thing for her, but she sadly, did not feel the same way. Cheetah had to have a constant reminder that Steve Trevor was Diana’s true love. The missing pilot from the soaring, sky heavens above.

“I love you, too, Barbara Ann, but not the way you want it,” Diana spoke softly. “I apologize for not spending any time with you either. I’m free today. What are you doing right now?”

“Hmph. I’m going to go rock climbing with Etta,” Barbara answered coolly. “And you’re not invited.” She readjusted the backpack straps before shoulder-bumping past Diana Prince to leave the room entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

“An oversized Ken doll, huh?”

“And you were also called a smart-butt.”  
Diana nibbled off the baked tip of a doughnut stick she held with a napkin at a plastic round table she shared with her boyfriend, Steve Trevor, inside the loud, busy food court at the mall. 

“A smart-butt?”  
Steve furrowed his brows as he sipped soda through a plastic straw from a paper cup. He swallowed bits of the cherry sweetened liquid of his Dr. Pepper and then had set the drink down.  
“Ohhh, you mean, smart-ass,” he corrected.

Diana wrinkled her nose from hearing the cuss word and kept eating her snack. Steve was rubbing a hand over his stubbly mouth and sighed loudly with defeat.

“The last thing I want is to start tension between you, ladies.”

“Tension,” Diana repeated, licking off some sugar crystals from her thumb and index finger. 

“Yeah,” Steve Trevor went on, “You know, trouble? Beef?”

“Where’s the beef?” Wonder Woman giggled, making Steve smirk right back.


End file.
